


He'ihh

by Syksy



Category: Cats of Grand Central - Diane Duane
Genre: Coming Out, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syksy/pseuds/Syksy
Summary: Arhu has been dreading this conversation. And he's still not sure that it wasn't wise to do that.





	He'ihh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lleu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lleu/gifts).



”Oh you mean you're _ah_ _hee_? That's what you were getting your whiskers in a knot about?” Urruah says, fl icking his tail in amusement. Arhu resists the urge to wash his ears for what feels like the thousandth time today. Really, he should be relieved, but the other tom is just so irritatingly casual about it.

”Well, yes, I guess, if that's the word for it. I didn't know there was a word --”, he mutters, studiously looking at his paw and not raising it, no not even licking it, not even thinking about it, not really. One can inspect one's paws for all sorts of reasons. Reasons that have nothing to do with nervousness. Important, valid reasons. Despite himself, he licks his nose.

Urruah stretches where he lies on the sun warmed concrete. ”Can't say I've ever seen the appeal myself, not when there are queens about,” he says, "but it's really pretty common, in lots of different species.”

”It is?” Arhu exclaims, forgetting to look down for a moment. He meets Urruah's eyes, pupils huge with surprise, ears slightly drawn back. ”Oh yes,” Urruah replies, every inch the pride-father, wise in worldly ways, ”I'm actually surprised that you hadn't learned about it already. But I guess all that visionary stuff takes time away from the basics.”

Arhu can feel his fur starting to bristle. He knows the older tom is just teasing, he takes gifts from the Powers that Be as seriously as anyone. Knowing just doesn't really help a bit.

Urruah appears not to notice. ”So, you have anyone in particular in mind? I hope it's not me, would be awkward at work. Though who could blame you?” He blinks slowly at Arhu and stretches a lazy paw in his direction.

”I'm not interested in you!” Arhu almost shouts. His tail is twitching in earnest now and he no longer has to fight the urge to wash. No, now all he wants to do is flee. But that would mean that Urruah wins. So he tries to make himself calm down.

”Well, who has brought this realization on then? That scruffy ginger in the cafe?” Urruah twitches an ear and looks searchingly at Arhu. ”Please don't tell me you are pining for that _vhai_ tom that likes to stare down at us from his windowsill, but doesn't care to come out and actually talk?”

Arhu would very much like to be summoned by the Powers now. A nice normal apocalyptic disaster would be very welcome. But no, he has to get this out of the way. Over and done with, so that maybe Urruah will never look at him like that ever again. ”There isn't anyone,” he says, proud of not hissing, ”it isn't like that.”

”As long as we are clear,” says Urruah, sitting up and yawning. ”Want to get something to eat? Rhiow won't be here for a while yet and I think I smell some pizza.”

Confused by the change of topic and still reeling from his whiplash of emotions, Arhu agrees. He follows in the older tom's wake and just remembers the other important thing as they are about to step over the edge of the roof. ”Please don't tell her,” he asks, trying not to plead.

”Whatever for? You don't think she'd mind, do you?”

Urruah turns back to stare at Arhu, looking affronted at this slight on Rhiow's character. Arhu is once again reminded of the fact that the other tom is, in addition to being older, (and well, yes, more knowledgeable) definitely larger than he is. Urruah positively looms, terrifying even when his ears are still almost fully raised.

Arhu lowers his belly just a fraction closer to the ground. ”No, of course I don't. But, she wouldn’t understand either. You know, being --” He tapers off, not wanting to talk about such a horrible thing. His tail flirts in instinctual sympathy. At least Urruah seems to have gotten his meaning.

”I really don't see how it matters, she was never a tom in the first place. But have it your way. I do think you should tell her at some point, though. One never knows what might turn out to be important somewhere along the way, and she _is_ the leader.”

Back to his usual, less terrifying self, Urruah butts his head lightly at Arhu's. ”If you're all done worrying, I really am getting hungry. Who knows how long this thing will take, so I'd rather have my belly full and be back here before Rhiow finds us missing and shreds our ears for being late.”

Arhu's whiskers go forward in a smile, if a slightly unsure one. ”She'll blame you anyway, and spare mine. You know she likes me best.” When Urruah tackles him to the ground, nails carefully sheathed but paws very firm on his neck, he finally relaxes. It'll all be alright.


End file.
